Did I Scare You
by VeelaChic
Summary: Beast Boy wants to prove to Raven he could scare her. But when he does something that even scares him, when he finally gives her the kiss he always wanted to will he be able to fix this mess before he makes a total fool of himself? BBRae RobStar
1. Nothing Scares Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Review! I LOVE MY STORYYYYYYYYYY…

_What made me do it?_ Thought a befuddled Beast Boy lying on his bed head in his hands._ What happened to me…we were good fiends and I ruined it? She'll probably never speak to me again. Although…it was kinda good... _

These thoughts streamed through his head like a river not wanting to stop flowing. I should probably start from what happened though….

_Flash Back_

"_Oh yeah right, Beast Boy. Nothing scares me." said Raven rolling her eyes. _

"_C'mon nothing? I'm sure something would scare you." said a determine Beast Boy._

"_What could you possibly do that'll scare me?" _

_The other Titans were huddled around the arguing pair with interest. _

"_I seriously could…"_

_She rolled her eyes and came up to him about 2 inches away and rolled her eyes and gave him a glare. "Nothing. Scares. Me!" _

"_Oh really?"_

_She glared harder and said right in his face, "Yes."_

"_We'll see about that." he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her so that she was practically pressed on him. _

"_What the heck are you going to do suffocate me with your breath?"_

"_No," he shook his head, "I'm going to do this."_

_He leaned and kissed her. He pulled away after about a minute. The Titans looked shocked. Raven gave a look that was hard to put a finger on. She looked shocked, scared, and dreamy at the same time. She slowly pulled away and saw the other teens watching she walked away and muttered something about meditation. Beast Boy was shocked at his actions her ran to his room and closed the door hitting himself mentally for doing such a stupid thing. _

_End Flash Back _

Beast Boy paced his room and tried to find a way to apologize to Raven. He decided to go to her room and just come out with the apology.

He walked to her room and knocked on the door. "Raven?" he squeaked in a nervous voice.

She opened the door with her hood down. She saw him and went bright red. She tried to close the door but he stopped her.

"Raven look I'm sorry I didn't mean for things to get out of hand. I'm sorry I embarrassed you."

"You're …sorry?" She looked hurt and closed the door.

Beast Boy slapped himself. "You idiot!" he said aloud and began the long walk back to his room to think things over.


	2. Kicking Myself

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Beast Boy began to beat his head rapidly against the wall outside Raven's room.

"Beast Boy…you are...mad at the wall?" asked Starfire who had been walking the halls only to find her strange little green friend beating himself to a pulp.

"No, Star."

"Well then friend Beast Boy what seems to be the matter?"

"Well…Star remember earlier when I sort of…"

"Did the act of kissing on friend Raven! I t was most enjoyable to watch!"

"Um…thanks…I think. Well I said something really stupid to her just now and I don't know how to fix it."

"Well maybe you could do the writing of the 'po of em.'?"

"You mean write a poem!"

"Yes that would be most glorious."

"Well…" Beast Boy wasn't the brightest banana in the bunch.

Mean while in Raven's Room…

"I can't believe he is SORRY about kissing me."

_No! You dumb butt he is sorry if you were embarrassed. Not that KISSED you. Heck, he couldn't be sorry we kiss GREAT!_ Her mind argued.

"But he…well actually there is a point in my thoughts…wait GET A HOLD RAVEN!"

_Aw c'mon you know you think he's hot…_

"Man I gotta stop thinking these things. "

_That's why we think them and not say them…although we should…_

"Grr…"

During this time in BB's room….

"Raven … why are so tough to get?" mumbled Beast Boy. He held up his finished poem. He reread it and this is what it said.

**Raven my dear, **

**You do ever fear,**

**I gave you a my heart, **

**I did not wish to tare yours apart, **

**I may be green, **

**But I'm not mean, **

**I love you Rae, **

**Don't go away, **

…**.From my heart. **

It was kind of corny but it worked. He walked slowly to Raven's door and slid the envelope under it and sighed. There went his thoughts in an envelope under her door.


	3. Love and Betrayle

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Beast boy walked away from the door and glanced at the envelope. He sighed and returned to his room. He just realized something….

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!"

Meanwhile Raven was on her way back to her room….

She spotted an envelope under her door and pulled it out to read it. She flopped on her bed after reading the sincere yet corny poem.

"He…loves me?" her world was spinning and she knew she had to control the feeling to jump up and down.

She read and reread the poem until her eyes hurt from staring to closely. _What should I do? Should I write him one back? Should I go tell him I do love him as well? Raven get a hold of your self! You can't write him one back. You should just go and… _ Her thoughts raced like a cheetah in mid run.

She drew a blank. She didn't know what to do.

She did the first thing she thought of and ran to his room. She knew she was taking a risk. She knew that she could quite possibly change her life forever by admitting she loved Beast Boy. But she knew if she let love go by…she might not get a second chance.

Beast Boy opened his door after hearing repeated knocking….

"I'm coming!" he yelled. He opened the door to find Raven there.

Raven stared at him for a second but then pulled him into a deep kiss. They broke for air after a considerable amount of time.

"I take it you like the poem." he gasped.

"Like it?" she asked, "I loved it…I love you."

He smiled and pulled Raven into another kiss.

The next day….

Beast Boy and Raven volunteered to go out for groceries. They were holding hands and walking down the isles grabbing supplies they needed.

Raven looked at the list, "Beast Boy I'll get the shampoo and stuff okay?"

"Ok meet back here." he said giving her smile and a swift kiss on the cheek.

Raven left and Beast Boy was left standing in the cereal isle when the cashier recognized him.

"Oh my golly gosh….you're BEAST BOY!" she was pretty obsessed with him.

"Uh…yeah?"

"Beast Boy I LOVE you!" she ran and kissed him at the most unfortunate time.

Raven came back and saw the kiss. She dropped the bottles of shampoo and ran out of the store furious and sad. Although she left to early to see Beast Boy slap her clear across the face.

After that crazy incident he turned and saw the dropped shampoo bottles. "Oh no…Raven."

_Great you genius now you scared her twice in one week…good going you freak. _


	4. What Could Be Worse

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Beast Boy paid for the food and ran home to find Raven.

"Raven," he gasped tuckered out from flying at full speed, "Where is she?"

"Rae ain't here she ran to her room in tears about 20 minutes ago."

Beast Boy thanked his mechanical friend and ran to Raven's door and knocked.

"Raven?" he called.

"GO AWAY!" screamed Raven through the door. He could tell she was crying.

"Raven I didn't mean to kiss that girl. She ran up to me and…"

But just then Raven opened the door her eyes where white and glowing with white hot anger. "I said GO AWAY!" she used her powers and a black aura surrounded Beast Boy ramming him into the wall.

"But Raven I…"

"I said go away." she said weakly and slammed her door.

The next day there was little change in Raven's anger towards the young green changeling….

He tried to explain to her about 5 times that morning but all he got were black auras smashing into random things.

Finally he gave up and went to find Cyborg. His best friend would know what to do.

He got to his friends room and knocked. But there was no answer. He walked through the doors to find a note taped to his computer.

**Gone shopping with Bee be back later.**

**-Cyborg**

**P.S- Beast Boy don't touch anything like my computer, my car, my radio….etcetera. **

Beast Boy crumpled the note and threw it to the floor. No what was he going to do?

"Great Cy's gone. Rae hates me. What could be worse?"

_**The next chapter is going to be pure StarRob fluff so if you were waiting for their fluff it will come up on Monday if I get enough reviews. **_


	5. Question and Answer

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Robin sighed. He didn't know what Beast Boy did to upset Raven so much to the point where she would cry, but he knew it had to have been pretty bad. She has been angry at him all day.

Starfire walked into the TV room where Robin was sitting. "Friend Robin?"

"Yeah Star?"

"What is the matter with friend Raven?"

"I seriously don't know Star."

"Is she mad at Beast Boy?"

"I would say that's a pretty safe bet Star."

"Oh. Robin?"

"Yes Star?"

"Why did Beast Boy do the act of kissing with Raven?"

Robin wasn't expecting that question. "Well…um…you see Star…Beast Boy kissed Raven because they are …err…very good friends."

"Are not we good friends?"

"Um…well yes Star."

"Does that mean you will kiss me?"

"Um…."

"Does that mean you will kiss me?" she repeated.

"Well people who are in love kiss."

"Do not you love me?"

He smiled. He had waited for this chance for A LONG time. He leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips. "Very much, Star."

Star blushed. She turned her head to a noise that had entered the room. In the door way to the TV room was BB and Raven yelling loudly at one another.

_**Sorry I had to wait a week to post because my Fan Fic Update was all screwed. **_


	6. GoodBye

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**The long awaited final chapter is here! **_

Raven and Beast Boy walked into the TV room yelling and screaming at each other.

"You know what Rae shut up and listen! She kissed me! I didn't like it!" said BB.

"Oh yea sure it didn't look like it when I walked in!" yelled Rae.

"Rae you weren't even there so how do you know?"

"Oh c'mon I saw the whole thing!"

"Rae!"

"And I thought you a nice guy?"

"Raven I am nice."

"Pssshhh well that went out the window!"

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because all you're doing is trying to cover your own BLEP!"

"NO WAY!"

"Oh yea right…."

"Raven you know I love you!"

"Right that's why you were smooching the check out girl!"

"I already explained that to you!"

"I don't need your petty excuses."

"Raven this conversation is going no where."

"Maybe because I'm having this conversation with YOU!"

"Rae how can I prove this to you?"

"Easy you can't! I'm done with your lies and I'm done with you!"

"Ok" said BB sounding defeated, "but before we're over…"

Beast Boy leaned in and kissed Raven. "Can I at least have a Good-bye kiss?"

Raven smiled.

"Awww MAN!" yelled Cy just coming in, "Don't tell me I missed the fight! DAMN!"

_**Lol Yea it was a funky story but I had to end! Thanks to all who reviewed!**_


	7. The EndReally

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Raven smiled at Beast Boy. "Look I'm really sorry I accused you."

"Yeah well…" he said looking at his shoes, "you should have trusted me."

"I know I'm sorry."

He looked at her and saw a small tear fall down her cheek.

"Rae?"

"What?" she asked turning away from him.

"Look at me."

"Why?"

He smiled gentley he moved her face to face him andcupped her chin with his right hand and using his other to pull down her hood.

"What are you doing!" she asked a hint of anger in her voice.

"Raven you don't have to hide from me."

She smiled and more tears fell down her cheeks.

"I love you just the way you are." he said.

And with that he pulled her towards him and softly kissed her.

"HA!" came a voice from out of nowhere…it was Cy. "I new you were digging Raven!"

Beast Boy put his head in his hands…."Cyborg," he said quietly.

"Yeah lover boy?"

"Run!" and with that Beast Boy changed into a tiger and tore after him down the hall.

Raven smiled and walked back to her room skipping.

**_THE END (for real this time!) No more chapters! Lol Review pleez!_**


End file.
